


【基锤】电灯胆

by JadeCraft



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeCraft/pseuds/JadeCraft
Summary: 凡人大学生AU白切黑的病娇基，蒙在鼓里的锤。





	【基锤】电灯胆

在这间为了上学租的校外公寓里，洛基第一千零一次窥视简•福斯特的社交账号，终于刷出了对方和索尔分手的消息。“再见，我的金发男孩。”白底黑字，没有配图，干干净净。他半躺在沙发上，懒洋洋抬起一线眼皮儿，盯那短短一句话盯了一遍、两遍，千千万万遍。

他比哥哥更了解简，他连简脖子背后有多少颗痣都数得一清二楚。一共八颗，细细小小，刚好构作一幅简笔行星图。知己知彼嘛，他摸敌情摸得很透。“哥哥，没事的，不要难过。”洛基心生无尽快意，给索尔敲去一条短信，绿眼睛里映着的哪是屏幕，分明是孤伶仃的索尔，金发碧眼、落单狮子，即将坠入他掌心。可转而他又删了，斟酌着，又写一条“哥哥，今天回来吃饭吗？我下课早，做了饭”。轻巧巧绕过索尔伤疤，又含着几分关怀，堪称天衣无缝。

“回来，我朋友生活费花完了，我月底这两天带她回家吃个饭。你不介意吧？”手机“滴”一声，索尔回信了。

“是谁呀？哥哥的朋友我都欢迎。：)”

“瓦尔基里，校女足队的。还有事，不说了，待会儿见。”手机那头再无音讯。

瓦尔基里？瓦尔基里又是谁？洛基仍维持半躺姿势，整个人套进件略宽大的黑毛衣里，毛衣高领子，苍白脖颈被乌黑簇着，露出个尖尖的颏，黑白极分明，白的那半状若忍冬花瓣。这张脸同龄女孩儿喜欢，静时凛凛的，动时对千万人摆同一副笑相，外热内冷一个人，谁都渴望他对自己能有不一般笑法。但这款皮囊一众长辈不喜欢，大人们认准了他刻薄狡猾。

半小时后洛基终于在网上摸清了瓦尔基里的底，明的暗的，黑的白的。感恩互联网。

一个混血儿，他哥哥的学妹，球踢得相当好，校队女武神，明亮亮一尊少女黄铜像。洛基明显觉出这号角色不好对付，他甚至不知道索尔几时交了这么个异性朋友。可能是新朋友？新朋友便要带回家吃饭了。

索尔情史尚算丰厚，且回回动用真心，所幸他空有英俊壳子，却是宇宙直男作里子，有事多喝热水、没事我打游戏，洛基明里暗里说些索尔的坏话，间或向索尔对象嘘寒问暖两声，不出一个星期索尔便要被甩。这么多年了，唯有索尔那个天文系研三学姐不好对付，简犹如一团丝绒星云，广袤袤一片，宇宙直男也忍得。索尔一颗心捧出去，人也全然陷入其中，她和索尔情最真，两人险些天长地久。得亏天上的星星救了洛基一命，简对星星的迷恋胜过对索尔，自打她飞往智利天文台工作七百多日夜，二人聚少离多，天鹅绒星云引力坍缩，分离自是水到渠成。

走了一个又来一个。

啧。烦。

“咔嚓咔嚓”，公寓玄关处传来一阵开门声，洛基踩了棉脱鞋迎上前去，是索尔和他的学妹回来了。

门一开，一男一女正在门外。索尔穿一件深色风衣，眉上鬓边都沾了雪，他卸下长风衣、解下黑手套，抬手拍拍发间雪屑，将背头往后再捋一捋，风衣垮垮地搭臂上，貌若黑帮片里风雪夜归来的大头目。可一双耳朵尖却冻作熟石榴色。瓦尔基里便立在他肩畔，铜色脸蛋猫儿眼，挺一条笔直脊梁，是学校里备受同性喜爱的英气女孩儿。“这是我弟弟，洛基。大二，你们同一级的，他念文学系。”索尔转向一旁的瓦尔基里，热情地介绍她与弟弟认识。

“噢，洛基，我的女同学们都爱说起你。你好。”瓦尔基里打量了洛基一眼，高瘦苍白、眼仁漆碧，显然是个善于观察和谋策的人。看在索尔份上，她不咸不淡地打了个招呼。瓦尔基里可还记得身边多少姑娘为洛基流过泪，流起来简直没边儿，堪比滚滚亚马孙河。这人就是台没心肝的少女收割机没跑了。

洛基一瞬便觉察出这人不喜欢自己，但仍调动一张俊脸，调和出一个假笑。“瓦尔基里小姐，你和哥哥是怎么认识的？哥哥很少带女孩回家。”

“就喝酒呗。他那天借酒消愁，我就坐他旁边。”天气冷，瓦尔基里呵气成云，眉眼都懒懒，敷衍得明显。

“别说借酒消愁那么夸张，分个手而已，常事。好吧，我承认那天那天我是有一点点伤心……”索尔将风衣挂上玄关衣架，掐了回忆，转回现世饮食大事，“今天吃什么？瓦尔基里你得必须试试我弟弟的手艺，洛基简直是我衣食父母。”

“哈？衣食父母？”

“哥哥吃的饭是我做的，穿的衣服也是我挑的。从小父母工作忙。”洛基笑笑地一耸肩，目光越过瓦尔基里，蜻蜓点水般点过索尔被冻红的耳尖。熟透的石榴籽。淡粉的绒。他感到手心发热，迫切想摸摸哥哥凉凉的耳朵。

瓦尔基里嗯了声，随口道一句“那你和索尔学长感情一定很深，真羡慕”，而后便从包里摸出手机翻看，等她回味出洛基话中真意，已是在饭桌上了。

菜是意面、油封鸭、西柚沙拉和鸡茸奶油蘑菇汤。

索尔忽然接了个电话，踱到阳台去。

瓦尔基里从手机屏幕中抬头，略感不适地望着洛基帮索尔盛了汤又切好鸭腿，还执叉子将沙拉中松散果片拨个漂亮位置，兄弟间有必要做到这样吗？这简直像，呃……有一回她和闺蜜吃饭，餐厅中偶遇闺蜜男友，整台饭她便化电灯胆一只，先瞧闺蜜帮男友切牛排，又瞧那位男士反过来帮闺蜜切鹅肝。一顿饭吃得甜腻腻，粉色蜜流汹汹淌过她每一粒鸡皮疙瘩，真叫单身人士头皮发麻。

眼下餐室只有她与洛基二人，洛基一言不发，只一心一意摆弄哥哥沙拉的拼盘。索尔不在，他本连寒暄也懒，但转念一想索尔在阳台能听到餐室里一片沉默，眼皮子并不抬，只道：“要不说点什么吧，瓦尔基里小姐。”

“说点什么？好吧，你是文学系的，你最近在读什么书？”

“昆德拉的《为了告别的聚会》。”

“没听说过。有什么好片段没有？”

“嗯，‘她整个身躯都转向他的眼睛，就像一朵葵花转向太阳’，我喜欢这句。‘没有什么东西能像嫉妒那样完全地占有一个人。他开始脱她的衣服，她没有抵抗。她继续盯着他的眼睛，盯着他那像一个甜蜜、清晰的梦般浸浴着她的目光。她面朝他坐着，她那裸露的胸脯在他的目光下高高隆起，渴望被看见，被赞美。她整个身躯都转向他的眼睛，就像一朵葵花转向太阳’。”

洛基背完了一整段，一双绿眼睛仍然只盯着沙拉看，仿佛那是什么大工程，是为耶和华建造的所罗门圣殿，西柚、牛油果、核桃，通通是祭器、抱柱与宫灯。

瓦尔基里望着他专注神情，心中缓缓浮出一个词：“病态”。

二人各怀心思之际，索尔回来了。他从一片灯光里走过来，一头金发随意扎了个马尾，光影附身，人如明亮金像。索尔面上略有愧色：“洛基，你帮我把肉切好了？其实我吃两口就走了，我社团里的朋友忽然找我有事，就是史蒂夫和班纳他们。我可能要很晚才回来，你不用等我了。”

洛基眼底没有任何不满，他瞧上去真心喜欢笑：“没关系，是社团里的事情重要。”

索尔当真吃了两口便走了。临走前，他嘱咐洛基送瓦尔基里回家，然后又向洛基道了个歉，为这一桌饭菜。

门“砰”一声关上了。

沉默久久回旋，在空气中引发细碎火花。

是谁先说的话？

“好吧，又是朋友。朋友，朋友，朋友。史蒂夫•罗杰斯、布鲁斯•班纳、托尼•史塔克、娜塔莎•罗曼诺夫……他们那个滑稽戏一样的社团就该早日倒闭，”洛基将哥哥没吃完的晚餐推来自个眼底，而后眼也不抬地问道，“瓦尔基里是吧？你自己能回家吧，我没空送你。我看出来了，你不喜欢我哥哥，你看他的眼神和福斯特看他的眼神不一样。所以，嗯，威胁解除。”

他换上索尔的餐具，神情十分自然地执索尔用过的餐具吃着索尔剩下的菜，仿佛那是他们共享的东西。洛基进餐礼仪极好，腰背挺直、姿势文雅，他眼底是索尔吃过的东西，面上笑涡深深的，是鲜少流露人前的真笑，普罗众生难得见。

瓦尔基里有点儿被眼前这人吓到了。

西柚酸甜的汁水在嘴中散开，有如粉色雾气。她原想在捉襟见肘时饱个腹，未想这餐饭是口魔匣，她已窥见匣中邪恶，洛基•奥丁森眼中湖绿仿佛光怪荧火，幽而深。

瓦尔基里脑子轰然一闪，顷刻间洞察了不得了的东西：“你是不是把自己当作那个什么昆什么笔下的‘她’，向日葵转向太阳？你是不是喜欢你哥哥？”

“米兰•昆德拉，谢谢。好吧，我喜欢哥哥，但我不想扮演女性角色。”

“你、你想对索尔？呃……”

“我想要进入他。放心吧，我们不是亲兄弟，我只是他的养弟。”

“索尔他不喜欢男人——”

“所以我就像电灯胆一样看着他和一个又一个女孩谈恋爱。不过没关系，他终会属于我的。”

瓦尔基里骤地恼了：“既然你喜欢索尔，为什么还要去招惹别的女孩子？”

洛基歪头一笑，神情十分无辜：“嗯？苏西，一年零三个月前试图搭讪哥哥，泰丽，哥哥上大学后的第二任女朋友，莉莉，七个月前和哥哥一起吃了几天晚餐，还有玛丽娜、蜜秋儿、凯特，所有曾经或有可能成为哥哥女友的女人……你是说她们吗？”

他慢条斯理地吃下哥哥最后一口菜，苍白的食指搭在唇上，作了个“嘘”的动作：“今天的事，要保密呀。照一般人思维，只会以为索尔和我一样都是喜欢兄弟的变态，我们是同居的背德情人。当然啦，你也可以只和索尔说，我巴不得他能早日开窍。但我相信你不是那种多管闲事的人，对吗？我知道学校里半数人的过往，也包括你。高中时一次球赛，你的不慎害一位队友受伤，她是不是现在还没站起来……”

饭终于吃完了。

洛基送瓦尔基里下楼，他笑笑地递给瓦尔基里一把伞，让她在走向公交站时挡雪。

瓦尔基里在街角时回望过洛基一眼。好看的人，黑衣黑发黑裤地站在雪中自然更好看，漂亮轮廓分分明明。

但她只瞧见一匹黑衣怪物，形貌极其恐怖，远远地撑伞而立，孤独地站在雪天白地里。

—END—


End file.
